


one single thread of gold tied me to you

by reylotrash711



Series: reylotrash711's music fics [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Brief character death, F/M, Fate, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Kisses, Light Angst, Love, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Tros fix-it, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotrash711/pseuds/reylotrash711
Summary: Time, mystical time,
cutting me open, then healing me fine.
Were there clues I didn't see?
And isn't it just so pretty to think,
all along there was some
invisible string
tying you to me?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: reylotrash711's music fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796797
Comments: 21
Kudos: 48
Collections: Reylo/Folklore Drabble Collection





	one single thread of gold tied me to you

**Author's Note:**

> A Reylo Soulmates/Reincarnation AU inspired by Taylor Swift's invisible string from her new album folklore! Written for the Reylo/Folklore Drabble Collection 💚
> 
> Thank you to [Cecilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliasheplin/works) for beta-reading this fic ❤️
> 
> Make sure to check out the other works in the collection by all of the wonderful writers!

Rey watched as Ben’s smile faded. His eyes fell closed and shock took over as he fell back onto the stone cathedral throne. Rey squeezed his hand, shaking him gently, “Ben?” To her horror, the man she had fallen in love with began to fade away, becoming one with the force. “Ben!” 

All that remained was a black sweater, Rey let out a desperate sob, pulling it close to her chest. “Ben!” she cried, “Ben! Ben! Ben…” 

Nothing. 

Rey reached out through the bond, only to feel an aching coldness that made her heart break in her chest. She cried harder. “I’m sorry.” she breathed into his sweater, “I’m sorry, please come back, please, please, please…” 

She pleaded into the darkness, wishing this was all a nightmare, a mistake. Surely he would reappear? He had to. Their story couldn’t be over when it had only just begun. 

“We’ll see each other again.” Rey said firmly, “I believe that.” 

_In another life, across the universe, in a galaxy not too unlike our own..._

Rey sat in the grass, the tree above her providing shade from the sun as she read her copy of the latest _Space Battles_ instalment. A smile came across her book as she read about Kira and the Light Killer. Two lovers torn apart by war, sharing a connection more powerful than life itself. She dreamed of that kind of love, unconditional love, overcoming all obstacles to be together. 

With a content sigh, she closed the book and looked down at her watch. If she left the park now, she had time to get coffee before heading to her next class. Carefully putting the book back into her tote bag, Rey stood, brushing the grass off her bum before making her way out of the park. 

She looked out at the trees and the grass, a small smile across her face. Every day she knew how lucky she was to live here, she loved greenery, she would never be able to live somewhere like a desert that was seemingly devoid of all life. 

Moving to the city had been a bold choice at the age of eighteen, but Rey would have done anything to get away from her foster father, Plutt. She attended NYU and was studying engineering whilst working part-time at a garage. She loved working the scrap cars, something she had been forced to do as a child but quickly became a calming exercise that she had grown to appreciate. Taking something old and creating something new, it felt like an achievement every time she heard an engine come back to life. 

Her favourite coffee shop in the city was fortunately just across the road from the park. Making sure to look both ways, she moved over the road and entered the shop, inhaling the familiar and welcoming scent of hot beverages and cakes. A microphone was set up, just as it always was on Sundays and a woman was perched on a stool with a guitar in hand as she sang rather beautifully. 

“Green was the colour of the grass, where I used to read at Centennial Park, I used to think I would meet somebody there.” the woman sang, Rey smiled at the lyrics, they were sweet. 

She moved to the counter and ordered her usual before taking a seat to wait patiently. The singer reached the chorus of the song and Rey found herself listening intently to each word. 

“And isn't it just so pretty to think, all along there was some invisible string tying you to me?”

The bell by the door rang and Rey’s eyes flickered to the entrance as a tall, dark-haired man stepped inside. She narrowed her eyes at him and felt a familiar feeling within her chest. Her eyes scanned across him as he walked past her, moving to the counter. She recognised those hazel eyes behind the pair of glasses. She recognised that nose. She recognised those ears. She recognised that smile when he chuckled at the silly quote on the blackboard next to the menu. She knew this man.

He looked around the shop and his eyes met hers. Rey froze. She _definitely_ knew this man. 

“ _Something wrapped all of my past mistakes in barbed wire._ ” 

The man’s gaze was intense as he ignored the barista asking him for his order, his focus was entirely on her. Rey began to think that maybe, he recognised her too. 

“Rey Niima!” The barista called out, holding up her coffee. 

Rey hurried to her feet, avoiding the man’s eyes as she moved to collect her coffee from the counter. 

“ _Chains around my demons, wool to brave the seasons._ ” 

With a friendly thank you, Rey took her coffee and quickly moved away, rushing out of the coffee shop. 

“Wait, miss!” came a low voice as a hand wrapped gently around her elbow.

She jumped at the contact, turning abruptly to face the mysterious man and the noises of the city faded into the background.

“ _One single thread of gold tied me to you._ ”

It came in flashes, memories of a past life moving between her eyes. 

Laser swords, battles, space. 

Warm fire, gentle touches, fighting together. 

Pleading, tears, healing. 

A hand upon her own, a gentle kiss and… a smile.

Ben Solo. And she was Rey, the scavenger from Jakku. Memories of this past life filtered through her mind. Years of waiting and yearning for the man she loved. Waiting until she was an old woman, never losing hope. And here he was, after all this time, he now stood before her.

Rey breathed a deep sigh, blinking as tears ran down her cheeks and she slowly came back to herself. Her eyes flickered to the hand still on her arm and a sob escaped her as she looked up, meeting the tearful eyes of the man she loved. A smile began to bloom as he realised who he was, who _she_ was. A dyad in the force, two that are one, united and finally not alone. _Together._

“Ben?” He nodded and Rey let out a breathless laugh, a smile spreading across her face as she reached up to cup his cheeks, “You’re here.” 

Ben smiled, “I’m here, you said we would see each other again.” 

“I waited so long.” Rey sobbed.

Ben took her hands in his, “I know, but you don’t have to wait anymore Rey, we’re together.”

Another sob escaped her before she stood up on her tiptoes, pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Immediately, Ben returned it, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her close. Their lips moved together as they embraced each other. The invisible string tied between them and finally brought them back together. 

And they were never going to let each other go again…

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please consider leaving comments and kudos!  
> Come say hi:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/reylotrash711) [Tumblr](https://reylotrash711.tumblr.com/)


End file.
